


The Poodle and the Noot

by the_ol_razzle_dazazzle



Category: Pingu, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: #makepinguchincanon2k17, @kubo-sensei make pinguchin canon s2, M/M, Requested on my tumblr, also have fun trying to spot all the memes and references I slipped in, also if any y'all wanna request something dm me or send me an ask on tumblr wink wonk, i'm (not) sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 09:08:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9172729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ol_razzle_dazazzle/pseuds/the_ol_razzle_dazazzle





	

Pingu was nervous. His penguin palms were sweaty, arms heavy. It was his first date with the love of his life…the warm dust-colored poodle sitting next to him, eating his mom’s spaghetti. Makkachin.  
  
Makkachin could never find a love greater than Pingu. He remembers first seeing Pingu in cold lands of Russia, but it wasn’t until the scare of his life being potentially taken away from him by delicious buns that he got the courage to ask the love of his life out.  
  
“Bark bark!” Makkachin looks at Pingu with those beady love-filled black eyes and Pingu understands. Pingu puts a tender flipper on Makkachin’s paw. “Noot noot…” He replies softly, slurping one stray strand of spaghetti.  
  
Makkachin feels a pull on his mouth. On his stray strand of spaghetti. Their lips and beak are ebbed together by a passionate hunger, for love and for spaghetti. They share a tender kiss, difficult because of beak physics.  
  
A slam on the door interrupts them, but they don’t notice- their love was too prominent to pay attention to such details. It was only until they pulled away that Pingu noticed the outsider. “Noot noot noot?” How kind of Pingu, to offer them a place out from the cold.  
   
Makkachin’s eyes widened. No, this human needed no shielding from the cold, in fact he was rather experienced with ice. Rather…on ice. Before Makkachin could internally ‘ayy lmao’ at his thoughts Viktor gasps.  
   
“M-Makkachin, I thought you loved me!” His eyes are tear-stricken, surprisingly not freezing cold considering it was the friggin Antarctic.  
   
“B-Bark bark bark!?” Makkachin questioned. “What am I doing? Yuuri.” Viktor angrily grabs his boyfriend, and aggressively holds him tenderly. “Viktor why are we in Antarctica?” Yuuri’s face was flushed both from love, and how god damn cold it was. Thank god Viktor was hot.  
   
“Wait Makkachin?! What are you doing?” He glances confusedly between Viktor, Pingu and the dog, who was now licking Pingu’s face. “Noot noot, noot noot noot! Noot…noot noot!” Pingu’s heartfelt declaration of love was highlighted by him hugging Makkachin tenderly.  
   
“Fine, pengu?”  
“Noot noot.”  
   
“Okay fine, noot noot.”  
   
Pingu glared at the two.  
   
“It’s Pingu, Viktor.” Yuuri nods, “And we will accept this competition.”  
  
“We don’t need to compete for our love.” Viktor holds his hand.  
   
“Viktor have you heard of Pingu? If we piss him off he’ll 360 no scope us quicker than JJ can be a piece of shit.” Yuuri whispered. “And besides…we can win this.” He squeezes Viktor’s hand. “Together.”  
   
The muffled noise of Almavivo started playing in the distance. Seung Gil was holding a speaker, and crying. He was going through his ‘Georgi’ phase, due to his ex breaking up with him. “Pingu…I thought you loved me.” He closed his eyes, and left the speaker, and flapped his multicolored wings, taking off to the sky.  
   
Not that anyone noticed, everyone else just figured it was the mental music, much like the ‘dodododo…bwa bwa bwa’ in a Western, when things were getting intense.  
   
Pingu and Makkachin left their spaghetti, getting up.  
   
“Like all good romances, this will be a dance off.” Viktor declared, sweeping his coat off his shoulders, before putting it back on because cold.  
   
“Viktor this really isn’t-“ “No alcohol. Ramba only. Ballroom strictly. Final destination.”  
   
Pingu and Makkachin looked at each other, reluctantly stepping away from each other. They gaze into each others eyes, black abyss into black abyss- pools of endless love. Pingu raised his arms, Makkachin bowed- and with a swift dab they danced into action.  
   
They pulled off every move they could think off- the bogo-pogo, the noot noot, the oh god Makkachin can’t stand up for more than five seconds. Due to the latter move being very prevalent, Pingu dipped Makkachin, staring into his eyes. The end drew near. A whirl caused their hearts to touch, locking eyes and hands. Pingu hummed lowly, a “HONK” emanating from his beak. Makkachin licked his face.  
   
Viktor and Yuuri were dumbfounded. A love that was so strong, containing both Agape and Eros. The way they held each other, even the way the two ate the spaghetti showed how much Pingu and Makkachin cared for one another.  
   
“Yuuri I…” Viktor’s eyes flickered between the loving pair and his own love.  
“Viktor…I think it’s time we let Makkachin experience love of his own.” Their eyes felt cold water dapple the edges of their face.  
“I-I’m so proud of our son.”

And so after a danceoff (which tied) Makkachin slept in Pingu’s arms, and Yuuri did so in Viktor’s.


End file.
